


one hell of a night

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate AU - Human, Dean is a Sweetheart, Jimmy is a bit of a dick, Kissing, M/M, Office Worker Jimmy, Stressed Jimmy, Sweet Dean, Twincest, but Cas sorts him out, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Jimmy is so freaking done with working overtime at his shitty job, mainly because it cuts into his time with his boyfriends. On one of his more stressful days, he comes home to find that there’s a surprise waiting for him...





	one hell of a night

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished my fic for [@jhoomwrites‘s reverse emoji ficlet challenge](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/166857894672/reverse-emoji-ficlet-challenge) I went with a DCJ ficlet for the below emoji’s.

Jimmy stared at his inbox for a few minutes, hoping that the power of his glare would make it burst into flames. 

It did not.

“Fuck this job,” Jimmy muttered to himself. He wanted to shout it out but he wasn’t exactly sure if he was the only one in the office at the moment and, while he loathed his job at that very moment, a logical voice reminded him that he was making good money that would be missed if he got fired. 

His inbox pinged. 

“Oh, fuck you, Pauline,” he grumbled as if she could hear him all the way from the company’s New York office. He clicked harshly to close the email. “Fuck you and your whole damn department. You can shove your project up your ass. I’ll deal with your shit tomorrow.”

After shutting down his computer and organizing his desk into a somewhat decent order, Jimmy grabbed his bag and layered up (fuck winter too) before staggering wearily out into the winter darkness. His foul mood from the office followed him out to the car, where he had to scrape ice off his windshield, and all the way home. To his disappointment, seeing the warmly lit windows of the house he shared with his two boyfriends didn’t give him the usual amount of ease; the day had been just too shitty.

Cas and Dean were probably sitting in the living room waiting for him to come home like they usually did; probably with their usual looks of well hidden (but not well enough) disappointment at his missing yet another meal. Jimmy felt the tension in his shoulders intensify as he pictured the scene he’d come to expect lately.

Dean and Cas would be sitting on the couch, probably curled up under a blanket since it’s was so freaking cold out. The kitchen would be dark; the dishes would be done and put away except for a plate made up for Jimmy in the fridge. Jimmy would come in, bringing a blast of cold air and a depressing mood and be met with matching expressions of resigned disappointment and pity.

Just thinking about it caused guilt and weary irritation to war in Jimmy’s chest. All he wanted to do was get inside, crawl into bed, and just be unconscious; being unconscious meant Jimmy didn’t have to feel like a shitty boyfriend. With visions of disappointed Dean and Cas dancing through his mind, Jimmy sighed and opened the door. 

The faceful of flowers he received when he stepped foot into the foyer was unexpected.

“Jimmy! Shit, sorry,” Dean exclaimed, pulling the bouquet he’d assaulted Jimmy’s face with back towards his body. It looked like he’d been having debate with Cas since he’d obviously been gesturing wildly, something Dean tended to do when he was worked up or excited about something. “We thought you’d still be at the office.”

Dean looked down at the flowers in his hand before hurriedly hiding them behind his back and smiling sheepishly. Normally, the carefree smile on Dean’s face would make Jimmy melt a bit inside but even that comforting warmth couldn’t break past his tired foul mood. It actually made it worse, the idea that Cas and Dean were having such a great time without him.

“Well I’m not,” Jimmy snapped, his irritation from work slipping back to the forefront. He was vaguely aware that he was overreacting but it seemed impossible to stop the words from leaving his mouth. “Sorry to ruin whatever fun evening event you two had planned by coming home early.” 

Dean flinched, hurt evident in his face, and Jimmy felt an immediate wave of sickening regret. It wasn’t Dean’s fault Jimmy’s bosses were all goddamn idiots; he wasn’t the one who gave Jimmy so much work he needed to work overtime every night to get by. The only thing Dean was guilty of was being there (along with Cas) for Jimmy to come home to every night which was pretty damn sweet. He opened his mouth to apologize but a stern voice cut him off.

“James,” Cas said, walking out from the kitchen to join them in the hall. His arms were crossed over his apron clad chest and he was leveling the ‘I’m extremely disappointed in your behavior’ glare at him. “I know you’re tired and stressed but you are not going to take it out on Dean.”

“It’s okay, C--,” Dean began protesting.

“No, it’s not,” Cas interrupted, reaching out to rub soothingly at Dean’s shoulder. “You worked very hard on this and even Jimmy is the one this is all for I’m not going to let him be an ass about it.”

Wait, what was for him?

“You guys planned something for me,” Jimmy asked softly, feeling like even more like an ass.

He watch as Dean, in proper Dean fashion, shrugged nonchalantly and schooled his expression into one of forced indifference. “It’s nothing really,” Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting Jimmy’s eyes. “I just figured that you’ve been having a rough time a work and maybe having something special to come home to would make you feel better. You know, at least for one night, I guess.”

Well...Jimmy officially felt like the biggest ass in all the land.

As Dean continued to ramble on about his reasons for surprising Jimmy with whatever surprise he and Cas had cooked up, Jimmy dropped his bag and strode over to Dean.

“--and then I asked Cas to make those honey bbq wings that you like so much and I was thinking that after dinner---mmppff--”

Dean’s worried rambling explanation was cut off as Jimmy pulled him into a deep kiss. Jimmy poured all the “I’m sorry’s” that he possessed into it, not trusting his stupid brain to let him apologize with words without hurting Dean again. Cas was right, he had been a dick and it was extremely obvious that Dean didn’t deserve that. Jimmy resolved to come up with a way to properly apologize once his brain wasn’t fried from work stress so he hoped that this would do for now.

Judging by the way Dean melted into his arms and the kiss, Jimmy thought he’d probably succeeded.

In fact, they both got so distracted (Jimmy would never get tired of the way sparks danced up and down his spine when he kissed Dean) that it took Cas several tries to get their attention.

“While I’m glad that Jimmy has pulled his head out of his ass and as much as I love a good show, we might want to go eat” Cas said with a smirk when Jimmy and Dean finally separated. Dean’s eyes were shining and slightly unfocused which went well with his reddened, spit-damp lips, a fact Jimmy was very proud of; it was the best thing he’d seen all day. “The food will taste better warm.”

“I’m not _that_ hungr--” Jimmy started to protest, hoping to get just a teeny little bit more make out time with Dean, only for his stomach to growl so loud, he actually blushed. Dean laughed and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Oh yeah, you’re totally not hungry at all,” Dean snarked with a grin as he helped Cas strip Jimmy of his jacket. He pressed the bouquet into Jimmy’s hands. “Come on, babe. Let’s get your flowers in some water and get you fed.”

Jimmy felt a million times lighter as his boyfriends tugged him towards the kitchen where he could smell the delectable smell of Cas’ special honey bbq wings (the secret was in honey which came from local bees, or at least that was what Cas insisted). Just when he thought the night couldn’t get any better, Dean looked over his shoulder and winked.

“We’re going to need you all energized for part two of your surprise.”

Any lingering stress and exhaustion was washed away by the wave of heat that washed over him at the heated expressions Dean and Cas sent his way.

Work might be a fucking shit show tomorrow but at least Jimmy was going to get to have one hell of a night tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, a cute little fluffy thing about Dean and Cas taking care of a stressed out Jimmy :)
> 
> And just a little fyi if you're someone who follows my writing, my extended silence might not be getting better any time soon. My boss will be leaving in the middle of January and as of right now, upper management has no idea who will be taking her place with is a Very Bad Thing. According to my boss, I'm actually being considered for the position which would be kinda nice but whether I get the job or not, things are about to blow up at work in a big way.
> 
> If you're been following my works in progess (down time or alchemy, automail & affection) or are looking for me to add to my series, I'm still working on them but right now it's me word-vomiting random bits of dialogue and vague ideas for scenes for me to come and work on later. And if things go the way I think they might, I might not be able to update for a while. I'll try my best since writing for you guys is one of the better parts of my day but my brain is like a dried out sponge most nights when I get home so it might take a bit.
> 
> TL;DR: Work is not good, I'm still working on my stuff, I'll update when I can :)


End file.
